fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gamer
The Gamer is the current console used by Gigabyte Gaming, and was the company's first console. The console was originally going to be released October 2015, but was pushed back since the launch games were still in development. It was finally released on December 31, 2015, in a bundle with the console, two controllers, and Super Mario Moose. Development When Gigabyte Gaming was started, the company instantly started working on their first console. With 4 launch titles (Super Mario Moose, Bowser's Story, Mario All-Star Sluggers, and Donkey Kong Country: Wildfire) and 2 G-Shop titles (Flappy Swooper and Ghost Rage), the system was planned to release on October 19, 2016. However, the games were still in development, Ghost Rage was pushed back, and Donkey Kong Country: Wildfire was canceled, so the console was pushed back to an unknown date. Soon more games began to be developed, and the Gamer was ready for release. Release The Gamer was released December 31, 2015, along with Super Mario Moose, Bowser's Story, Mario All-Star Sluggers, Runner Collection, Flappy Swooper, Toadius, General Toadius and Nabbit's Choose Your Own Adventure Quest. With all but one of the games working, the Gamer ended up being successful. The console was originally released in a bundle with Super Mario Moose; more bundles have been confirmed to arrive soon. Controllers The main controller of the Gamer is the Gamemote, which works very similar to the Wiimote; the only difference is that every Gamemote has a Motion sensor inside. Gamechucks are also avaliable, working similar to the Nunchucks. Gamer Software The Gamer has several softwares pre-installed to the system. Home Menu The Home Menu is the menu that will appear when turning on the console. This can be used to go to other software and games. When playing a game, the player just needs to push the Home button to go back to the Menu. G-Shop The G-Shop (Gamer Shop or Gigabyte Shop) is a software similar to the Nintendo E-Shop. It can be used to buy and download software on to the console. Some games that can be bought here are regular games, G-Shop Exclusives (shorter and less expensive game that can only be bought on the G-Shop), and Virtural Console games. Miivatar Maker The Miivatar Maker can be used to make Miivatars (a combination of Nintendo's Mii and an avatar). Players can customize the Miivatar just like in Mii Maker, except they can now give it clothes and a voice, similar to Tomodachi Life. These characters can then be used in other Gamer games. Miiverse Returning for the Wii U, Miiverse is an interactive software that allows people around the world to share their experiences using their Miivatars. Virtural Gamer A new piece of software, this allows you to play all of your Virtural Console games. Four games are pre-installed: Super Mario Bros, Donkey Kong, The Legend of Zelda, and Mega Man. New games become available for download regularly. Games Games for the Gamer can be bought either at stores or on the G-Shop. Due to the company just being made at the time, the Gamer had no third party support for a while and only had permission from Nintendo to make Mario games. As a result, nearly every game on the Gamer is Mario related. If Super Mario Moose isn't counted (as it came with the system), the best selling game on the system is currently Bowser's Story, followed closely by Mario All-Star Sluggers and Runner Collection. Coming soon Category:Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:2015 Category:Gamer